


Happily

by Lylanne (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lylanne
Summary: A Sansaery One Shot.Modern AU, lots of domestic goodness.A confident Sansa kinda fic💛





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comment by @williamkitt on Tumblr, go check them out!

Margaery had been in a state ever since noon, when over lunch Sansa's leg brushed her own, and after the initial suprise, Sansa did not pull away sheepishly,

_She smiled and rubbed her leg even harder._

No words had been said, but as she buzzed herself into their shared apartment, her heart betrayed to wonder what might happen when they faced eachother again.

She'd adored Sansa for the longest time; comfortable to take a leading role, co- signing for an aprartment as they both sought a higher education. She'd been best friends with Sansa since highschool. Hugged her through every slimy breakup, given advice, and done all she could to help her red rose.

But recently Sansa had pulled back. Margaery had been sure she was simply caught up in student life, enjoying new friends and interests. Yet the echo of her _shockingly_ smooth leg still teased otherwise. Margaery attempted to compose herself, refusing to enter their apartment flustered.

The smell of Margarita Pizza greeted Margaery first, Sansa's dog, Lady, greeting her second. She closed the door behind her, taking care to lock it.

"Good evening, Lady," She cooed, brushing the fur from the excited dog's eyes, "How have you been?" Lady yelped in reponse, tail wagging ferociously.

"She missed you," Sansa said. She was perched on their couch, her hair damp and face clean of make up. Margaery was caught off guard, _damn was she beautiful._

"Not as much as missed her." Margaery replied, scratching Lady's ears. Lady jumped up, filled to the top with enthusiasm. Margaery picked her up. It was not quite so easy as it had been when Lady was a pup, and her nimble arms released the dog shakily. Landy ran to the kitchen, a new excitement drawing her attentions.

Margaery laughed, moving to the Pizza box atop their counter. Five pieces were left, one half eaten. Margaery scarfed a slice, holding another in her left hand. She moved to the couch, plopping beside Sansa and eating greedily.

"Hungry?" Sansa asked, eyes alight with amusement.

Margaery only nodded, her mouth still stuffed with pizza.

"You eat like a man!" Sansa laughed, taking the crusts Margaery offered her. With the last bite swallowed, Margaery turned and grinned,

"No man eats like me."

"No, I suppose not," Sansa said, chewing delicately on the crust. Her mouth moved well when eating. Hell, it moved well just speaking.

Sansa caught her stare, "Dude, stop watching me eat," she said, her mouth full of pizza crust garbling the words.

"Sorry," Margaery said, embarrassed.

Sansa swallowed, never breaking gaze with Margaery.

Immediately self conscious, Margaery began to ramble,

"You know who I ran into today? Theon Greyjoy, he went to school with your brother, right? Anyway, he would not stop talking about you, 'Oh how is Sansa?', 'Don't you live with her?', 'Tell her I said hi.' And it just went on, he must _like_ you. I could set up a date if you want-," she broke off, noticing a Sansa's soft smile. Her heart hammered, surely she didn't actually find pleasure in Theon's asking of her.

"What is it?" Margaery asked, her tone sounding every bit as pathetic as she felt.

Sansa looked at her, amused and humurous, "I don't want a date with my brother's highschool friend." She moved a bit closer to Margaery, her knee touching Margaery's own.

"You don't?" Margaery asked, her sundress feeling even lighter than usual.

"I don't." She whispered.

Sansa leaned in, and there at once Margaery saw it. Hunger. Struck clean across Sansa's face was a hunger for...what?

Her breath was heavy, and despite herself, Margaery leaned in as well.

"I want you," Sansa said, shattering walls Margaery didn't even know she had. It caught her bare and unprepared. Margaery's general suave melted as she realized her hopes may become her reality.

"Me?" She finally managed, searching Sansa's eyes for any sign of trick or mockery. But all she found was an unanswered need, and that excited her.

"You," Sansa said, "May I?"

"Yes." Margaery breathed, hunger building itself in her as well.

Barriers down, Sansa leaned further, her hand resting upon Margaery's arm. 

When they kissed, the world fell away. Margaery moved her own arms up, placing one hand in Sansa's fiery hair, another on her back, gripping tight as the kiss deepened.

They broke only to breathe, only to look at eachother. Margaery moved up into the kiss, til they both sat, clinging and moving to eachother. Margaery tilted her head up to speak, and Sansa moved her head down, sucking at the soft skin on Margaery's neck. No words came before a moan escaped Margaery's throat. This encourged Sansa, sweet, demure Sansa. Not tonight, it seemed.

"Bed?" Margeary said at last, her voice breathy and warm.

"Here," Sansa said, pushing Margaery back down, hair framing her impossibly lovely face.

"Happily," Margaery said, leaning back into the cushions, pizza and conversation long forgotten.


End file.
